C o r e C The Administrative Core (Core C) provides leadership and administrative support for the planning, coordination, implementation and ongoing review of the individual research projects, cores and program of clinical trials to be conducted under the proposed Program Project. To foster the scientific and clinical objectives ofthe individual projeds and the Program Project as a whole, this core conducts periodic meetings with the participating principal investigators to develop strategic plans and consensual decisions regarding program development and organizes periodic reviews of research progress and productivity by external scientific advisory committees. This Core also provides direction and coordination for the activities of the transplant program's integrated data management. The core also maintains and facilitates communication between investigators in the individual projects and cores through weekly conferences and research-in-progress presentations. Lastly, this Core provides fiscal management services for the projects and cores of the Program Project, and provides critical analytic support for the preparation of research progress reports and interim analyses of clinical trials as required by the IRB, NMDP, NIH and, as applicable the FDA.